Three christmas of the Commander Shepard
by Alilium
Summary: One shot, trois noëls du commandant Shepard, ME1, post ME2 et post ME3, initialement paru dans "There is no end". Petite histoire en deux chapitres à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Shepard parangon, destroy ending, shenko
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy for christmas time, chapitres initialement publié dans "There is no end". Cependant, il n'était pas nécessaire de connaître l'histoire pour la lire, de ce fait je la poste en texte indépendant._

_Trois noëls du commandant Shepard : Première partie_

La tête reposée contre la vitre, les bâtiments défilaient rapidement sous ses yeux, le panorama était bien commun, un simple paysage de la Terre semblable à tant d'autres. Elle ignorait la raison même de sa présence dans cette voiture, pourquoi donc avait-elle cédé après s'être farouchement opposée à ce séjour sur la planète principale du système Hélios? L'engin voletait doucement et sa carrosserie d'un rouge flamboyant contrastait avec ce blanc immaculé, ce voile blanchâtre qui recouvrait absolument toutes ruelles, les maisons environnantes et les quelques immeubles notoires. C'était un rigoureux hiver, le premier depuis que la guerre contre les moissonneurs avait pris fin, nous étions un 24 décembre de l'année 2186. Le ciel était gris, le soleil recouvert ou plutôt enfouie derrière les nuages, tout était en parfaite adéquation avec son état d'esprit. Les yeux obstinément portés sur cette fichue vitre du côté passager, elle se refusait catégoriquement à ne lancer ne serait-ce qu'un léger coup d'œil au siège du conducteur. Il ne décrochait pas un mot et elle faisait de même et pourtant il affichait ce grand sourire, sincère et non contraint, une réelle joie presque inconnue et insaisissable. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans sa tête pour comprendre, mais c'était là une chose impossible. Si elle avait été une prothéenne telle que Javik, elle aurait pu percevoir quelques-uns de ses sentiments à travers le touché. Mais là encore, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'irréalisable, pourtant de temps à autre et sûrement au fil des années, elle avait appris à le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Elle était capable de cerner la moindre de ses expressions, de savoir lorsqu'il mentait, lorsqu'il était en colère, blessé etc… Shepard n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé d'être un jour aussi proche d'une personne et pourtant, celle-ci était devenue un caractère immuable et indispensable de sa vie. En fin de compte, elle était bien entendu en mesure de savoir ce qui causait une telle réjouissance chez le major Kaidan Alenko. Mais elle était bien trop maladroite pour pouvoir ce l'admettre à elle-même. Elle était plus qu'adroite en diplomatie et pour ce qui étaient des relations professionnelles, humaines, mais dès que cela touchait au domaine privé, elle avait tendance à se retrouver avec deux bras gauches. C'était alors un faible sourire en coin qu'elle affichait sur son visage.

_Oui… _Cela faisait déjà quatre ans, quatre années de vie ou plutôt deux en l'occurrence, car deux avaient été passée sur une table d'opération entre deux mondes. En ses vingt-quatre mois de vie, Shepard avait vécu bien plus d'aventures que pour tout le reste de son existence, elle avait bien souvent risquée sa vie, elle l'avait même perdue une fois. Puis elle s'était réveillée sur cette table dans l'infirmerie d'une station perdue de Cerberus. Tout avait commencé par Eden-Prime, Saren et la balise Prothéenne. Du jour au lendemain, Shepard s'était retrouvée premier spectre humain, à la tête du Normandy SR-1 et à la poursuite d'un autre spectre renégat du conseil. C'était ce que chacun appelait à présent "le bon vieux temps". Agir en toute liberté, faisant fi des lois et des ordres, même si en fin de compte elle les avait toujours respectées (enfin quelques fois, elle avait tout de même dit « Merde ! »). Bien des souvenirs au sein de l'un des premiers équipages qui mêlait humains et extraterrestres. La date précise du moi précis, cinq ans exactement auparavant jour pour jour, faisait partie de ses si bons souvenirs.

_Normandy SR-1… 24 décembre 2183…_

**-Williams, vous êtes certaine que le commandant a donné son approbation pour tout cela ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement peur rassuré quant à ce que venait d'affirmer l'officier-artilleur Ashley Williams.**

**-Faut vous le dire en quelle langue lieutenant ?! Bien sûr que oui, vous croyez vraiment que je serais du genre à vouloir m'attirer les foudres du boss en organisant un petit truc pour noël dans son dos?**

**-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Ajouta**-t-il, semi amusé par l'expression faussement choquée d'Ashley.

**-C'est ça lieutenant, payez-vous ma tête ! C'est facile ça, quand on est bien plus âgé et que l'on fait partie de la gent masculine ! On se croit tout permis !**

**-Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites Ashley ? Ah mais… vous me donnez quel âge ?**

Ashley médita un instant sur la question, les yeux fixés sur la gauche et une main sous le menton.

**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien quarante.** Dit-elle finalement, innocemment.

Le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko recracha immédiatement tout le café qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en une gorgée, d'abord offusqué, puis de nouveau rieur.

**-Et là, ce n'est pas vous qui vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai que 32 ans, artilleur.**

**-Il n'empêche que vous êtes un gros dégueulasse, regardez comme vous buvez votre café. Puis qu'est-ce que ça change, ce n'est jamais que huit ans de moins, vous demeurez le plus vieux de l'équipage après Pressly et Chakwas. 24 balais pour moi, 28 pour Joker et 29 pour le commandant. C'est dingue hein ! Elle est plus jeune que vous et pourtant elle est plus gradée, ça ne vous fout pas les boules lieutenant ? Remarquez, vous ne payez pas de mine devant-elle, on a tout remarqué qu'elle vous impressionnait vachement.** Répliqua l'officier artilleur, se munissant d'une étrange guirlande de papier mâché.

**-Vous cherchez à me faire complexer c'est ça, vous ne connaissez pas le concept de respect de ses aînées. Vous non plus vous ne vous permettez pas autant de libertés avec le commandant, Williams. Quant au reste, je ne répondrais pas aux allégations fumeuses ! Et dites moi, ses guirlandes, vous les avez ramassées dans les chiottes ou quoi ? On dirait du papier toilette.** Dit-il tout en s'esclaffant.

-**C'est ça, marrez-vous lieutenant ! En attendant vous pourriez bien lever votre cul pour m'aider !**

Ashley le regarda quitter sa chaise tout en bredouillant, la jeune femme avait un caractère déjà bien trempé et cela, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le dévoiler. Venant d'une fratrie de quatre sœurs dont elle était l'aînée, avait sûrement eu pour impact sur elle de développer un côté imposant et franc. L'artilleur parlait toujours sans détour, ne passant pas par quatre chemins. La présence d'extraterrestres à bord du Normandy la perturbait, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait immédiatement en parler à son commandant, le docteur T'Soni blablatait bien trop à son goût, elle s'empressait de balancer un « Vous voulez être commandant à la place de notre commandant, maintenant ?! ». Autant dire qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko était lui aux antipodes de la jeune humaine, sans doute aguerrie par bien plus d'expérience dans le métier comme dans la vie. Il n'avait pas été gâté tout au long de ses trente-deux années d'existence. L'officier avait toujours souffert d'affreux maux de têtes, due à l'implant biotique L2 et encore, celui-ci avait eu la chance de ne pas hériter de séquelles parfois bien plus grave. Kaidan avait fait partie du projet Conatix, une formation pour jeunes biotiques qui existait encore une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Avant de prendre fin après un malencontreux accident, dans lequel le biotique avait été impliqué. L'Alliance avait cherché à étouffer l'affaire pour que ses erreurs du passé n'éclatent pas au grand jour. Cela n'empêchait pas le lieutenant de porter sur sa conscience la mort ducommandant turien Vyrnnus, bien que celle-ci ait été purement accidentelle et qu'elle relevait de la légitime défense, après avoir été passé à tabac. Il avait cherché à protéger une amie nommée Rahna et à qui le turien venait de briser le bras, uniquement parce qu'elle s'était refusée à boire un verre d'eau en faisant usage de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Ce jour-là, Alenko avait ôté la vie pour la première fois, d'une frappe biotique trop forte et qui avait été fatale à Vyrnnus. Tout comme il avait aussi perdu le cœur de la jeune fille qu'il aimait alors. Ce fut une dure étape pour lui, mais qui eut moins pour avantage de l'endurcir. À présent il était considéré comme un officier prometteur de l'alliance, bénéficiant de plusieurs recommandations spéciales. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Kaidan avait mis son idéalisme de côté, c'était à présent quelqu'un d'isolé, de renfermé et de consciencieux.

Une porte s'ouvrit latéralement dans un léger bruissement, tout comme celui d'une porte de placard que l'on aurait coulissée sur le côté. Celle-ci laissa apparaître le commandant Jane Shepard, affublée de l'uniforme en règle de l'Alliance, les cheveux roux coupés court et retombant quelques centimètres en dessous de ses oreilles, quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son dur visage. Un datapad à la main, elle s'avançait à présent dans le couloir de droite, sans doute pour gagner l'escalier qui menait à la passerelle. La tête inclinée en avant, elle était totalement absorbée par le texte qui défilait sur la petite tablette portable, concentrée tout comme à son habitude.

**-Tenez, voilà le commandant !** Remarqua Ashley, tandis que le lieutenant se retournait dans un même temps. **Eh commandant, vous voulez du café ? **Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Shepard décrocha immédiatement ses yeux verts de son écran dans un léger sursaut, l'appel était très certainement tout sauf attendu. Le commandant accorda un faible sourire, mais inclina négativement la tête.

**-Non merci Williams, par pour l'instant. Peut-être une autre fois !** Ajouta-t-elle tout de même à son attention.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter l'officier dans sa lancée, peut-être une petite envie mal venue de mettre le lieutenant à l'épreuve.

**-Attendez Shepard, vous pourriez m'accorder une minute, j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur une chose !**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous faire ?…_ Souffla intérieurement le lieutenant, dont le visage se décomposa au moment précis où il comprit que le commandant était en phase de faire marche arrière. Mais oui, il ne rêvait pas, elle était bel et bien en train de les rejoindre l'air de rien, il demeura figé comme un piquet. Le spectre arriva enfin à leur hauteur, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, n'ayant prêtée aucune attention au lieutenant, légèrement contrainte. Elle semblait visiblement pressée.

**-Un problème artilleur ?** S'enquit-elle.

Ashley acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se saisir de l'une des guirlandes, cette fois plus traditionnelle.

**-Que pensez-vous de cette guirlande ?**

Shepard passa d'Ashley à la guirlande, puis de la guirlande à Ashley sans vraiment comprendre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle la regarda comme si l'on venait de lui poser une question invraisemblable, ou d'aucune utilité. Du genre :_ En gros, vous m'avez fait venir pour rien._

**-C'est une guirlande ! **Répondit-elle simplement.

-**Parce que voyez-vous, certain se montre plus qu'exigeant en la matière.** Déclara Williams, désignant le lieutenant d'un mouvement de tête ?

Le spectre posa enfin les yeux sur Kaidan après s'être retournée. Cette fois, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil comme interpellée. D'une main, elle attrapa machinalement un bout de papier torchon qui traînait sur la table du mess et le lui tendit.

**-Vous avez du café plein l'uniforme. N'allez pas vous ébouillanter lieutenant, on a bien trop besoin de vous en mission. Reprenez Williams ! **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant d'effectuer un demi-tour, pour gagner l'escalier.

L'officier artilleur Ashley Williams et le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko restèrent figés sur place un certain moment. Avant que celui-ci n'entreprenne enfin d'essuyer le café, que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué. Ash se tourna alors vers lui à présent verte de rage, il la toisa, perplexe.

**-Non d'un chien Alenko, ma guirlande !**

**-Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, artilleur. Quand je vous disais qu'elle ressemblait à du papier toilette.**

[…]

_Passerelle Normandy SR-1…_

**-Commandant quel timing ! J'ai un appel vidéo du conseil pour vous….**

**- Passez-les-moi, Joker! **

**-Très bien commandant, je vous le bascule dans la salle de transmission.** Répondit la voix dans l'intercom. **Ah et au fait, vous allez participer à la petite sauterie de Williams ?**

**-Je compte sur vous pour vérifier que cela ne tourne pas à la plaisanterie.**

**-Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un non.**

Shepard rentra une nouvelle destination dans la carte galactique, en direction de la nébuleuse du serpent et ce afin de rejoindre la Citadelle. L'ordre fut instantanément transmis au timonier du vaisseau. Un pas après l'autre, le spectre quitta la plate-bande et s'orienta vers les deux portes dissimulées derrière un mur et où se trouvait la fameuse salle de transmission. Après son passage, les deux battants rentrèrent en collision puis l'ouverture se scella pour une empêcher toute autre venue, car tout ce qui était dit entre ses quatre murs, devait rester entre ses quatre murs. Bien que la pièce représentait plus une sphère qu'un carré.

_Plus tard dans la soirée ou à n'importe quel moment, car tout est changeant dans une vaste galaxie aux multiples fuseaux horaires._

**-De l'eau de vie turienne filtrée trois fois, puis insérée dans ma combinaison par un conduit d'entrée d'urgence !**

**-Tali… C'est une paille… **Remarqua la nouvelle venue, bras ballants et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**-Non ! Un conduit d'entrée d'urgence !** S'obstina la quarienne. Devant une telle assurance, Shepard préféra lâcher l'affaire, aussi elle se contenta de passer son chemin. N'appréciant pas véritablement l'espèce d'éclairage tamisé qui avait pris place dans le mess du Normandy. Williams semblait avoir accroché du papier plastifié rouge sur les différentes sources de lumière, sans doute pour donner un aspect plus "veillée de noël". Il était nécessaire de l'avouer, la décoration était d'un profond mauvais goût. Des guirlandes pendaient de part et d'autres, en papier buvard et en forme de cerceaux accrochés les uns aux autres, ou en encore de bonnes vieilles guirlandes froufrouteuses. Tout avait été fait avec les moyens du bord, ce qui expliquait la quasi-absence de tout autre colifichet de cette célébration humaine. Sur les tables étaient empilés des dizaines de gobelets rouges, le sol était jonché de confettis et d'innombrables bouteilles aux allures étranges, s'amoncelaient dans les moindres recoins. Chacun semblait être gagné par un état d'euphorie généralisé, le rire tonitruant de Wrex résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et semblait capable de faire trembler le Normandy au rythme de sa seule respiration. Le krogan siégeait à une table, flanqué de Garrus, il portait sur le reste de l'assemblée un regard plus qu'étrange. Tali, elle, était à demi écrasée sur une seconde table, un verre renversé devant elle. Ashley portait une main sur son épaule, tandis que Kaidan tentait vainement de négocier avec elle, afin que la quarienne cesse de boire, déjà dans un état second.

Le monde continuait de tourner juste en face d'elle, elle demeurait plantée devant son propre équipage, tout comme si elle avait été une simple passante au coin d'une rue, ou une inconnue. Se confondre parmi eux, lui semblait être une idée plutôt plaisante mais abstraite, elle était le commandant et par conséquent elle se devait de rester lucide. Trop de gens comptaient sur elle, Anderson plus que tout autre. Le capitaine s'était vu obligé de lui céder le Normandy, elle refusait catégoriquement que cela ait été fait en vain, tout comme elle ne voulait le décevoir. Après tout, on l'avait choisie pour endosser le rôle de premier spectre humain, c'était une grande responsabilité, elle représentait à présent l'humanité à l'échelle galactique. Non, elle n'avait pas de pour cela, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Liara elle-même était pourtant sortie de son petit nid douillet pour se mêler à la foule, elle qui était plutôt du genre rat de bibliothèques, ayant peu l'habitude du contact extérieur avec autrui, du moins comme l'avait compris Shepard. Le spectre posa un pied sur le côté, orienté face à sa cabine personnelle. « _**Virmire**_ » Se dit-elle tout bas pour se remettre dans le droit chemin, c'était là, la nouvelle mission dont lui avait parlé le conseil. Quoi de mieux que de penser travail pour se remettre au boulot.

**-Eh commandant !**

_Et merde, on m'interpelle… _Shepard se retourna vers Joker, assis sur une chaise et étrangement sans sa casquette. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire cliché et tapota sur un second siège, histoire de l'inviter à les rejoindre de manière non officiel. Pas besoin de mot, en vérité elle en mourait littéralement d'envie, elle s'élançait déjà en avant, gardant cependant tout son aplomb.

**-Alors voilà, dès que j'ai le dos tourné on en profite. Vous vous enquillez des bières à n'en plus finir, c'est du joli tout ça !** Plaisanta-t-elle.

-**Arrêtez donc de réfléchir pour une fois et prenez donc un verre commandant !**

**-Vous essayez de me corrompre, Joker ?**

**-Tout de suite les grands mots, ce n'est pas de vous que je tirerais une augmentation !**

Shepard s'autorisa un léger rire, bras croisés.

**-Shepard ! Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce concept humain, de fêter l'anniv d'un type en rouge…. Mais autant le dire franchement, peu importe, une fête où l'on peut se pinter sans avoir à rendre de compte c'est royale ! J'ignorais que les humains étaient aussi libérés, dignes de krogans.**

**-Non, noël c'est plutôt échanger des cadeaux en règle générale, ça se fête avec les amis et les familles. Le type en rouge c'est le père noël, un mec inventé de toutes pièces pour tenir les enfants en laisse. Sinon pas de jouets sous le sapin grosso modo, les humains fêtent l'avènement d'un bébé, enfin c'est une longue histoire. Je crois que le nouvel an correspondrait plus à l'image que vous-vous faites de noël !** Répondit Shepard à l'attention du Krogan. **Mais soyez gentil Wrex, freinez un peu sur la boisson.**

**-C'est une insulte que vous me lancez là, Shepard ! Nous autres krogans, tenons parfaitement bien l'alcool, sûrement bien mieux que toute autre espèce.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire. **Dit-elle avec une parfaite aisance.

**-D'ailleurs commandant, pendant que je vous tiens. Je pensais à quelque chose l'autre jour.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-Vous nous posez toujours tout un tas de questions sur nous, bon je comprends l'utilité de la chose. Comme ça, vous savez à qui vous avez affaire. Puis peut-être que vous établissez un profil psychologique pour chacun d'entre nous, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais justement, ce n'est toujours que dans un sens. Vous ne lâchez jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule information sur vous. C'est assez perturbant.**

**-Oh non Joker, ne me dites pas que vous allez raviver le mythe du commandant !**

**-Le mythe du commandant ? **S'enquit le spectre, un sourcil levé.

**-Oui commandant, comme on ne sait rien sur vous, certains se mettent à fabuler sur vous, d'où le fameux mythe. Rien de bien sérieux je vous rassure, mais pour plaisanter, Joker avait avancé que vous pourriez être une espèce de déesse de la guerre, à l'image d'Athéna la fille de Zeus. Ou bien encore que vous seriez née d'un rocher.**

Shepard s'octroya le droit de fixer l'artilleur avec des yeux ronds.

**-C'est une sacrée imagination que vous avez là, lieutenant Moreau. En un sens c'est assez flatteur d'être comparée à la déesse de la guerre. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir des origines… assez communes à côté d'elle.**

**-Bon et bien posez sur vous sur un siège et révélez-nous vos secrets !**

**-C'est un interrogatoire ? J'ai l'impression que cela va tourner en ma défaveur…**

Shepard obtempéra sans broncher, elle tira une chaise pour se poster juste en face du timonier.

**-Du sang bleu, si vous voulez tout savoir… Enfin c'est de famille, l'Alliance et tout ça. Ma mère était et demeure encore un officier, j'ai pris le même chemin. Je suis née et j'ai grandi de l'espace, bref je suis une simple stellaire parmi tant d'autres. Désolée de briser le "mythe du commandant", mais mon enfance a été presque normale !**

**-Vous avez dit "presque" !**

**-Joker !**

**-Ouais… ouais j'ai compris, enfance typique, mais bon la suite doit être plus intéressante. Le raid Skyllien, ça ne vous dit rien.**

**-On la connaît tous par cœur cette histoire et si vous voulez en savoir plus, un seul mot, extranet !**

**-Très bien, votre intégration dans l'alliance alors, ça doit être palpitant.**

**-Dix-sept ans, une mère peu commode et un grand ras le bol, puis vous-vous retrouvez sur Illium pour ensuite vous infiltrer en douce dans un vaisseau de l'Alliance. Direction la terre, Vancouver, je me suis rendue au QG et j'ai postulé comme n'importe qui. **(Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics en cours de rédaction, "un passé ")

**-Vous-vous foutez de moi là.**

**-Qui sait…**

**-Bon et Anderson alors, vous le connaissez d'où ?**

**-Alliance…**

**-Cela vous amuse de me balader, hein ? Okay on ne tirera donc rien de vous, impossible de vous soutirer la moindre information.**

**-C'est qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.**

**-Comment vous le pouvez le savoir, après tout il s'agit bien de vous.**

**-Question rhétorique.**

**-De quoi ? Bon, laissez tomber, ça dépasse de loin mes capacités intellectuelles. Allez donc bidouiller je ne sais quoi et moi je vais broyer du noir au fond d'un verre.**

Joker ordonnait à présent que l'on lui serve un nouveau verre, déjà passé à autre chose. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé sur ce vaisseau ? Quelques bons mois déjà, un sacré bout de temps qu'ils traquaient Saren à présent. Il y avait eu Féros, Artemis Tau et Liara, Noveria et bien d'autres missions encore. Pas plus tard que le matin même, Shepard était en train d'éliminer une IA affranchie dans un complexe de l'Alliance sur Sélénée (la lune), dans la bulle locale du système Hélios. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point chaque personne ici présente s'était adaptée aux autres. Quand on savait à quel point les turiens méprisaient encore les humains, en grande partie à cause de la guerre du premier contact, on se demandait comment Garrus pouvait manifester une telle sympathie envers le reste de l'équipage. Ou bien ce qui pouvait bien permettre à toutes ces personnes de demeurer en même temps dans la même pièce, sans que cela ne tourne à la discorde et aux règlements de comptes. Cela ne tenait pas au soi-disant esprit de noël, car après tout, Tali comme Wrex, Garrus ou Liara, ignoraient tout simplement ce que signifiait et représentait cette fête aux yeux des humains. Quelque chose de bien plus profond c'était instaurer entre eux, un esprit d'équipe et pour certains de l'amitié. Et cette équipe n'existait que par une seule personne, n'avait qu'un seul objectif, Shepard faisait tourner ce petit monde et maintenait sa stabilité. Si Shepard venait à disparaître, l'équipage du Normandy serait dissous. Ce que d'aucun ne savait à cette heure, c'est que bien malheureusement ceci aurait lieu. Quelques-uns d'entre eux périraient dans le même temps où le Normandy se consumerait au beau milieu de l'espace. Et Shepard perdrait la vie après en avoir sauvée une dernière, le conduit d'oxygène de sa combinaison rompue, l'asphyxie aura raison d'elle.

**-Shepard, vous ferez bien une petite partie de Skyllian Five avec nous ? **La questionna soudain Ashley.

Shepard se retourna alors vers elle, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Skyllian Five ?**

**-Une sorte de jeu de poker, où on mise tout un tas de trucs...**

**-Je veux bien tenter ma chance, mais je vous préviens je risque d'être mauvaise. Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu.** Dit-elle en gagnant une chaise autour de leur table.

**-Vous inquiétez pas, commandant ! Vous bénéficierez peut-être de la chance du débutant !**

**[ …]**

**-Du foutage de gueules pur et simple, « Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu » dit-elle ! Et après, elle empoche 500 crédits !** Bougonna l'artilleur, profondément mécontente. **Vous nous avez bien roulés commandant. **(cf ME2)

Shepard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**-Okay, vous êtes peut-être une héroïne, le premier spectre humain, une putain de meneuse, une biotique hors du commun et une reine du poker… Mais…**

**-Mais?**

**-On sait tous que vous dansez comme un manche, Shepard ! **

-**Dites-moi artilleur, vous ne venez pas de manquer de respect auprès de votre commandant ? Ce n'est qu'une simple et hasardeuse supposition.**

**-Je ne fais que dire tout ****hauuuuuuuut**** ce que je pense tout ****bas****, Shepaaaaard.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?**

**-J'en sais rien, ptêt bin que j'ai trop bu et alors, je vous dis tout net ce que j'pense. Vous ne trouverez pas plus honnête que moi ce soir, aucun n'osera vous dire ce qui se trame dans votre dos. **

**-Je vous écoute Williams.**

**-Ici…. C'est …. Les feux de l'amouuuuuur. Ben ouais commandant, quelle nouvelle ! C'est à celui des deux personnes de votre équipage qui fera le premier pas, les paris sont ouverts ! Vous voulez savoir qui sait, forcément. Alors, c'est _**

Coupée net, Williams mit un léger moment à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ses mains poisseuses vinrent se coller à son visage à présent humide et des mines choquées se retournèrent dans la direction du trentenaire. Le poing serrant encore le gobelet, qui quelques secondes auparavant avait projeté son contenu (à savoir de l'eau) dans la figure de l'artilleur. Il abaissa rapidement son bras, pour se défaire de cette position de coupable.

**-Lieutenant Alenko ?** Siffla le spectre.

**-On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! **S'écria Ashley.

**-Vous êtes bourrée, artilleur. **Se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier. **Vous aviez besoin d'une bonne douche, vous entendre jacasser devenait…**

Shepard remarqua à présent que Liara se tenait tout près de l'artilleur, reprenant sa respiration comme si elle était soulagée. Le commandant plaqua une main sur son visage, amusée ou désespérée.

**-Vous pouvez être certains que c'est une gueule de bois assurée pour chacun d'entre vous demain … Personne ne sera capable de reprendre du service. Journée de permission accordée à la Citadelle. Vous n'aurez qu'à considérer que c'est un cadeau de noël !**

Un nouveau silence s'instaura, l'équipage toisant Shepard devant cette offre inattendue. Finalement des rires retentirent dans quelques coins de l'assemblée.

**-Minuit…** Souffla-t-on tout bas**. Joyeux noël !**

C'est ainsi que s'acheva le premier noël à bord du Normandy SR-1, avec beaucoup d'alcool à cuver, un grand coup de balai à passer. Mais surtout "de quoi rire à s'en taper le cul par terre " comme l'avait si bien dit Garrus. Et même si les temps à suivre seraient bien difficiles pour chacun d'entre eux, Il resterait pour eux toujours le souvenir de cette nuit de Noël.

PS : Et non, Garrus n'aura pas sorti le balai qu'il a dans le cul pour faire le ménage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Partie 2, bonne lecture !_

_Trois noëls du commandant Shepard : (partie 2)_

Shepard frottait ses deux mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, sans ménagement, tout cela en résultait d'un véritable froid de canard. Le vent s'abattait brutalement sur la petite ville, qui s'élevait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Celle-ci ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit point lumineux au milieu d'une forêt blanche. En soi, c'était comme si elle s'était vue attribuée le rôle de guide, le phare qui indiquait le chemin pour trouver un abri. La jeune femme relevait un pied qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la masse blanchâtre qui recouvrait le sol et gelait ses pieds à présent tout engourdis. La sensation était toute particulière, étrange et inconnue. Shepard avait bien entendu, déjà vu de la neige, mais rares avaient été les fois où elle avait été en contact avec cette matière éphémère et froide. Ses occasions devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, lors des quelques passages furtifs qu'elle avait accomplis à Vancouver en cette saison, pour diverses convocations mais tout cela remontait à bien longtemps déjà. Grandir dans l'espace, l'avait privée de nombreuses découvertes et qui avaient parfois le don d'émerveiller les enfants. Aussi, se retrouvait-elle sur ce tapi blanc, avec un pied qui s'amusait à soulever une certaine quantité de neige, la jambe soudainement alourdie. Les flocons virevoltaient à ses côtés et rendaient les alentours d'autant moins visibles, ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Un peu plus loin, le major se trouvait agenouillé à même le sol, les mains fourrés dans quelque chose d'imperceptible de là où elle se trouvait. Shepard put cependant entendre un léger juron, puis il se redressa, les gants à présent tachetés, une sorte de crasse noire. Une tâche colorée à son pied, reflet de la carrosserie rouge d'une voiture, la trentenaire offrit un léger regard interrogateur.

**-Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à bout de cette panne soudaine, Kaidan ?** Demanda-t-elle, presque légèrement moqueuse.

**-Disons que c'est un domaine où je ne m'y connais pas.**

Le premier spectre pencha son pied sur le côté afin de renverser la neige accumulée, puis elle entreprit de franchir la courte distance qui la séparait de son acolyte. C'est dans une drôle de posture qu'elle effectua ses premiers pas, ses bras tendues à chaque extrémité, ses yeux fixant précautionneusement le sol, ses jambes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la neige, mais cela n'entacha en rien sa détermination toute nouvelle. Arrivée à hauteur du major, elle vacilla légèrement sur une grosse pierre, fort bien dissimulée, mais son bon réflexe fut de se rattraper sur le trentenaire. Kaidan rit doucement, avant de placer deux mains salvatrices sur ses épaules, afin de l'aider à gagner plus d'équilibre.

-**On se paye la tête de son commandant, major ?** Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**-Enfin, vous savez bien que jamais je n'oserais.**

**-C'est une chose qui serait à prouver.**

Shepard haussa simplement mes épaules, après s'être dégagée de la prise d'Alenko. Elle porta son attention sur la voiture abattue sur le sol, dont s'échappait un léger filet de fumé au niveau du moteur.

**-Enfin tout ça… n'est rien en comparaison de la situation actuelle. Nous sommes pommés au milieu de nulle part dans la neige, pendant un hiver glacial et même pas de quoi se mettre sous la dent.**

**-Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour penser à manger à un moment pareil.**

**-Vous mieux que quiconque, devriez me comprendre Kaidan, c'est la biotique qui parle. D'accord j'ai faim et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est humain.**

**-Vous savez, cela me fait penser à la blague qui coure à votre sujet, celle sur la différence entre le commandant Shepard et un Krogan !**

**-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, que je pourrais hypothétiquement agir comme un krogan ?**

**-Bien, vous tenez aussi bien l'alcool qu'eux, au combat vous êtes tout aussi imposante et visiblement votre appétit n'est pas en reste.**

Shepard le fusilla du regard, une main posée sur le capo de l'engin sans vie.

**-En attendant, nous n'en serions pas là si vous m'aviez laissé conduire, Kaidan !**

**-Vous rigolez Shepard, ça aurait même été pire, vous voulez dire ?**

**-Oh s'il vous plaît, conduire une voiture, ce n'est pas comme piloter un mako. Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé et vous remettre de toutes les petites bosses que vous avez pu avoir à l'époque. Fallait regarder le terrain aussi, ce n'était pas des routes praticables, à vrai dire il n'y en avait même pas. Ce n'était que de crevasses, des raidillons et des montagnes à franchir à perte de vue ! C'était donc normal que cela secoue un peu, les voitures volent, donc nettement moins de risques !**

**-"secoue un peu", on avait l'impression d'être dans le tambour d'un lave linge avec vous. Vous conduisez comme…**

**-Vous ne vous en plainiez pas en ce temps-là et puis ce n'est pas moi qui viens d'emboutir la voiture au sommet d'un arbre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Avouez que ma manœuvre d'atterrissage d'urgence était plus que réussie. Heureusement que j'étais là !**

**-Vous avez vu la visibilité du paysage aujourd'hui ?!**

**-Novéria !**

**-D'accord, vous gagnez.**

Shepard répondit au vaste sourire que venait de lui décrocher le major, ils n'étaient absolument pas en train de se disputer, mais juste de bien gentiment se taquiner. Moins d'une demi-journée qu'elle avait quitté le Normandy et elle était déjà totalement détendue, différente tout en restant égale à elle-même.

**-Je crois que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est marcher jusqu'à cette ville.** Dit-elle, tout en indiquant le point lumineux au loin.

**-Je vous talonne.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas en mission Kaidan.**

Glissant son bras autour du sien, Shepard l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans une marche lente.

_QG de l'Alliance, Vancouver, 24 décembre 2185…_

Quatre murs…

Quatre murs, c'était à présent ce à quoi se résumait son univers, ses quelques trente et une années de vie, qu'on dise qu'elle en ait eu deux ou une seule. Son quotidien, s'était cette fenêtre, cette chambre, ce petit garçon qu'elle se prenait parfois à contempler, tandis que celui-ci jouait sur la terrasse de son domicile quelques immeubles plus loin. Les quelques rares sorties que l'on voulait bien lui accorder, ou bien encore ses parties cartes, ou ses vagues discussions entretenues avec le lieutenant Vega. Elle avait grandi dans l'espace, elle avait parcouru la galaxie toute entière, elle a vu plus de planètes que l'on ne peut en compter et à présent son espace vital était réduit à ses quatre surfaces bétonnées, d'un blanc immaculé.

Etendue sur son vaste et confortable lit, Shepard scrutait le plafond, la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. La pièce demeurait faiblement et partiellement éclairée par la lueur blafarde d'un holo qui défilait sans réel téléspectateur. Elle gisait ainsi, presque inanimée, comme un pantin cassé à qui l'on viendrait de couper les fils. Les yeux grands ouverts, sa respiration était le seul et unique son qui lui parvenait, une rythmique monotone et bien connue, qui venait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait bien qu'elle dans cette prison dorée. Après tout, c'était bien vrai ce que l'on disait tout bas à l'époque, l'Alliance traitait ses criminels comme des rois. Enfin cela n'avait rien d'une prison, à vrai dire elle se trouvait dans le centre de détention du QG de l'Alliance, mise sous résidence surveillée. Le confort était au rendez-vous, une chambre munie d'une baie vitrée et d'une salle de bain, un bon lit, du mobilier, une télévision, un ordinateur et de la "bonne bouffe". De quoi se plaindrait le peuple dans une telle situation ? Un plateau bien garni avait pris place sur le sol, au pied du lit, ses parois à présent froides. C'était ce même repas que le lieutenant Vega était bien gentiment venu lui apporter, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle n'y avait même pas touché. Bien gentil qu'il était le petit officier de l'Alliance, bien que sa carrure ait été plus qu'imposante. On l'avait chargé de la surveillance du commandant, aussi passait-il le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, derrière sa porte ou à quelques mètres, cela leur avait offert de multiples occasions pour faire connaissance. Mais en définitif, elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui que le premier jour. En général, elle se contentait de lui poser quelques questions sur l'actualité, les dernières nouvelles, elle tenait absolument à se tenir informer de tout ce qui pouvait bien ce tramé.

À leurs heures perdues, il lui arrivait de lui proposer une partie de cartee, le plus souvent le poker, mais ses occasions se faisaient tout aussi rares. Shepard se complaisait dans la solitude, elle ne voyait pas plus d'inconvénients que cela à rester seule dans cette chambre. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver quelque chose à faire, tout plutôt que de rester inactive, ce laissé rouiller. Le spectre refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller, de tomber dans la fainéantise ou dans la paranoïa, de toute manière tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait jamais lu autant de livres qu'en ses quatre derniers mois, ceux-ci s'amoncelaient sur son étagère qui semblait pleine à craquer. En général, il s'agissait de bon vieux classique, elle n'était pas une adepte des romans à l'eau de rose, parmi tout cela, elle avait tout de même ses favoris. À savoir la série en quatre volumes, Révélation, Ascension, Rétorsion et Dissimulation (les bouquins de Mass effect), ou bien encore les différents ouvrages de Tolkien etc… Shepard passait aussi beaucoup de son temps devant les holos, plus encore sur les journaux télévisés qui déroulaient toute l'actualité, Galactic News était son émission favorite. Emily Wong était tout simplement la journaliste terrienne, qu'elle considérait comme la plus fiable et la plus professionnelle. Elle avait ainsi vent de tout ce qui pouvait être proféré sur sa personne, des plus fervents défenseurs de sa personne, aux mensonges les plus calomnieux, Shepard ne s'était jamais laissée atteindre. On pouvait la traîner dans la boue autant qu'on le souhaitait, elle se relèverait toujours. Comme ils le disaient tous si bien, elle était à présent en disgrâce et pourtant, elle avait sauvée à deux reprises la galaxie, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. Le payant par le prix cher, tout d'abord de sa vie et à présent sa liberté.

_Vous-vous réveillez après deux ans de sommeil, pour vous apercevoir que le monde ne vous a pas attendu…_

Shepard se redressa légèrement mais difficilement, le corps à présent totalement engourdi, des fourmis dans les bras et dans les jambes. Elle plaqua une main sur sa joue droite, puis la gorge sèche, elle fit virevolter le verre d'eau reposant sur sa table de nuit, vers elle et ce à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Après avoir bu quelques gorgés, elle le déposa à nouveau sur la console de bois, puis cette fois elle s'appuya contre le sommet de son lit. Dehors, il faisait bien sombre, les lumières des diverses résidences brillaient dans la nuit, dans la rue on entendait l'écho de rires joyeux, la fête de noël battait son plein dans tous les foyers, exceptée dans cette chambre, dans ce bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de lueur jaunâtre sous le pas de la porte, ce qui indiquait bien que le personnel de l'Alliance avait totalement déserté les lieux. Après tout c'était le 24 décembre au soir, tout le monde s'empressait de rentrer chez soi pour retrouver sa famille. Pauvres innocents, qu'ils réveillonnent, qu'ils s'amusent tant qu'ils le peuvent encore, les lendemains seront noirs, personne ne sait ce qui les attend.

Toute communication lui était interdite, envoyer un seul fichu message lui était donc impossible, pas même un tout petit à sa génitrice. Ce qui en fin de compte n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Shepard se coucha sur le côté, fixant les lettres vertes de son réveil dans la nuit, minuit à en juger par les quatre chiffres 00 :00. Le commandant Shepard, premier spectre humain, capitaine du Normandy, héroïne du raid Skyllien et de la Citadelle, celle qui a éliminé les récolteurs, était à présent enfermée dans ses quatre murs, seule le soir de noël. Les jours de gloire étaient bien loin et ceux à venir ne seraient pas faciles. Mais pourtant, on finirait bien par l'appeler et ce jour-là, toute la galaxie serait de nouveau tournée vers elle pour affronter un ennemi de taille, les moissonneurs.

_Vancouver, 24 décembre 2186…_

-**Je dois avouer que je me suis trompée.** Concéda-t-elle au moment le moins opportun.

Kaidan se retourna dans sa direction, interrogateur, Shepard assise et genoux à terre, paraissait songeuse. Dehors, la neige n'avait de cesse de tomber et de s'accumuler aux quatre coins des rues, si bien que l'on commençait à craindre que toute circulation ne devienne impossible. Le sol comme le ciel était blanc, ainsi réunis c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de séparation, de délimitation entre les deux. Il était bien difficile de s'orienter dans cette sorte de brouillard glacial, le vent venait vous frapper de plein fouet, les oreilles sifflaient et en quelques secondes votre visage était recouvert de microscopiques flocons. Las et fatiguée, Shepard s'échinait sur l'une de ses bottes, tentant de l'ôter, mais jusque-là rien de convainquant.

**-****À**** quel sujet ?**

**-J'appréhendais assez ce séjour, je dois dire. Ce sortir de la paperasse, du boulot et de la routine n'est pas une chose aisée. Et pour être honnête, je pensais que cela allait tourner à une sorte de réunion de famille, où je n'aurais pas ma place.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait dire ça ?**

**-Noël en général, c'est le genre de chose que l'on fête en famille. Je ne suis pas une experte dans la matière, ma mère ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose. Donc, je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de fêter noël, puis en fin de compte ce n'est pas une date que je porte particulièrement dans mon cœur.**

**-Pour une raison particulière ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est tout un ensemble de choses. Tenez, l'année dernière à la même date, j'étais cloîtrée au centre de détention et les deux précédents noëls, je les avais passés sur le billard. **

Shepard offrit un bref haussement d'épaules, ses mains tiraient toujours sur les lacets de la botte noire, mais un nœud du commandant ne se défaisait pas aussi facilement. Le major la regardait faire, n'essayant même pas de l'aider, plus amusé qu'autre chose. L'avoir ici était presque déjà un miracle en soi, la sortir du Normandy à qui elle était presque mariée comme le disait Jacob, était une mission des plus complexes. Il s'y était pris des semaines à l'avance, évidemment au départ elle s'y était fermement opposée et s'était obstinée à dire non pendant des dizaines de jours, sans jamais montrer la moindre hésitation. Lui de son côté, avait fait preuve de détermination, revenant sans cesse à la charge, ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Tout était prétexte à parler de cette fameuse permission, en toute heure, en tout lieu, si bien qu'elle avait fini par être tout simplement excédée au point d'en baisser sa garde. Et un beau jour, elle avait finalement lâché un "d'accord" à peine audible et de là, ce séjour était devenu quelque chose de concret. Même si finalement, Shepard avait sans doute fini par céder dans la seule idée de lui faire plaisir.

**-Vous avez donc cru que vous auriez le droit à une réunion de famille avec des oncles, des tantes des cousins etc… Je crois que vous allez être déçue Shepard, non vraiment je n'allais pas vous imposer une telle chose. Surtout que pour la plupart, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai toujours fêté noël en petit comité avec mes parents. Pour nous, c'était plus une occasion d'être avec les gens qui comptent le plus.**

**-C'est une façon de détournée de dire que je fais partie de ses gens ?**

**-Il faut vous faire un dessin ?**

**-Non.** Dit-elle, le visage fendu d'un sourire, ce n'était pas un scoop bien loin de là, mais cela faisait toujours plaisir de l'entendre dire. **Et votre mère, elle ne passe pas les fêtes toute seule au moins ?**

**-Non, elle est partie retrouver de vieux amis sur Edmonton. Je pense que c'est bien mieux pour elle comme ça. Au lieu d'être assise à une table avec son fils, une dinde et un grand silence. Enfin vous savez que ce n'est pas évident, depuis que l'on est certain fixés pour mon père.**

Shepard plaça une main sur celle de Kaidan, cherchant peut-être à le rassurer ou à le réconforter. Cette guerre avait brisé bien des vies et des foyers, lui-même en avait été victime. D'après les statistiques, neuf personnes sur dix avaient au moins perdu un proche durant le conflit qui avait opposé la galaxie aux moissonneurs. Autant dire que le bilan était lourd de tous les côtés. La population s'était vue largement diminuée et on assistait à présent à une explosion du nombre de naissances, semblable au baby-boom qui avait été connu dans les années 1950 et 1960, au vingtième siècle.

**-Ce n'est pas facile, oui je le sais. Vous avez fait preuve d'énormément de courage, Kaidan, vous n'avez pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis que vous avez reçu la nouvelle. Et ce n'est pas faute de ma part, d'avoir essayé de vous envoyer en permission, mais rien ne change, vous êtes une tête de mule.**

**-Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me ramollir, je veux pouvoir servir autant que possible au lieu de rester au pyjama chez moi et à ne rien faire. Quelle image de moi, aurais-je donnée à mon père, si j'avais agi de la sorte ?**

**-Quelqu'un de malheureux et en deuil, tout simplement, n'ayez pas honte de montrer vos sentiments. Enfin je dis ça, mais je suis mal placée pour donner la moindre leçon, je n'ai pas versé une seule larme depuis près de deux décennies !**

Le major lui sourit faiblement.

**-Je veux que vous sachiez que quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là pour vous. Je ne serais jamais d'un grand secours, mais au moins vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette étape. Mon père est mort quand j'étais toute jeune, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'avoir une figure paternelle. Mais je sais quand même que c'est une perte immense.**

**-Vous savez Shepard, depuis le temps je crois que je m'étais déjà rendu à l'évidence, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Je n'avais pas abandonné tout espoir bien sûr, mais je n'attendais rien. La nouvelle de sa mort, ne m'a donc pas tant affligé que ça. C'est surtout pour vous que j'ai eu peur, vous perdre une fois avait déjà été… C'est tout simplement indicible. Et devoir me séparer de vous une nouvelle fois avant l'attaque du rayon et ce mois passé sans nouvelles de vous. J'ai été replongé dans le même coma et dans le même trouble qui a suivi votre mort. Je sais que par le passé je vous ai parlé de Rahna et d'à quel point elle m'avait blessé. Vous ne m'avez jamais jugé, vous m'avez toujours écouté et en fin de compte, vous avez tout changé. Je l'ai peut-être perdue elle, mais qu'importe, car je vous ai gagnée vous et c'était bien sincèrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Ses quelques dernières années seront inoubliables, tout n'aura pas toujours été rose mais je ne regrette rien. Grâce à vous j'ai eu une vie heureuse. C'est pour cette raison que je tenais à passer noël avec vous, parce que vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.**

Shepard ôta doucement la main qu'elle avait superposée sur celle de Kaidan, le fixant un léger instant, sans aucune réelle expression sur le visage. Son bras gauche vint se placer à même le sol, afin de lui permettre de légèrement se relever sans trop de difficulté, penchée en avant. Elle encadra finalement le major de ses deux bras, c'était une sorte d'étreinte bien maladroite mais sincère.

**-N'allez quand même pas vous enterrer trop vite ! Vous essayez donc de me faire pleurer ce soir, Kaidan ?** **Je crains que cela ne soit malheureusement pas possible**. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tandis que Shepard détachait ses bras afin de pouvoir se retirer à la place qu'elle avait occupée précédemment, Kaidan la retint pas les épaules. Ambitionnant de l'embrasser, mais cette hasardeuse entreprise ne connut pas sont but. Le premier spectre humain tourna soudainement sa nuque. Si bien que les deux têtes rentrèrent méchamment en collision. Shepard retomba immédiatement en arrière, plaquant une main sur son front, alors que le major faisait de même. Le spectre lâcha quelques jurons incompréhensibles, une douleur lancinante faisant à présent rage. De son côté et bien malgré lui, Kaidan ne put s'empêcher de rire, devant le regard éberlué du spectre.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?** S'enquit-elle.

**-Rien, nous sommes aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre et je crois que le moment est venu de manger.**

**[...]**

**-On ne pouvait pas achever cette soirée autrement !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Un pack de bières sur la terrasse de votre maison de famille et face à la baie des Anglais, c'est tout à fait vous. Bon, on ne voit pas grand-chose aujourd'hui en raison de la météo, mais rien de bien méchant.**

Shepard était étendue sur la moquette en peluche blanche, face à la vaste baie vitrée de la maison familiale du Major. Ses bottes reposaient dans un coin de la pièce, elle était finalement venue à bout de ses lacets. Sur la table basse, se trouvait un tas de vaisselle, les assiettes vides de même que les verres. Kaidan était assis juste à côté et tous deux regardaient le paisible horizon et le mouvement calme de l'eau au loin, juste en dessous du voile noir et étoilé de la nuit.

**-Finalement, je ne me sens chez moi que lorsque je suis perdue au milieu de cet amoncellement d'étoiles là-haut. **Déclara-t-elle enfin. **Hormis quand je suis avec vous, bien entendu.** Se corrigea-t-elle.

**-Cela peut bien se comprendre, après tout vous avez grandi là-bas.**

**-Je me sens quand même bête, vous m'avez invitée ici, offert ce fameux modèle réduit du SSV-Orizaba. Et moi, je suis venue les mains vides. Disons que la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez un truc, je dirais oui sans broncher.**

**-Ce sera utile pour la prochaine perm je sens !**

Shepard soupira, vaincue.

**-Joyeux noël ! Dit-elle cependant, l'horloge indiquant minuit.**

**-Joyeux noël, Shepard !**

**-Ainsi s'achève le noël numéro 31 de ma vie, je me permets d'en retirer deux, car après tout j'étais plus ou moins morte.**

Kaidan la regarda avec un léger sourire.

**-Finalement, je crois que vous pouvez faire une petite chose pour moi.**

Shepard leva un sourcil, amusée.

**-C'est bien parce que c'est vous.**

Le commandant se pencha alors en avant, pour cette fois échanger un baiser non manqué.

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

_En espérant que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com!_


End file.
